The light in Our lives
by Repmet
Summary: (aka From Dom to Kel) Kel's dead, a sad thought. Dom, Neal and other of her friends write poems for her, but well they all be wrong? Is Kel really dead? (It's all done in my weird pomes so there's a summary after every two poems.)
1. From Dom to Kel

From Dom to Kell, If only you knew. Okay, for this poem you have to picture  
Kell dead, I know I know, it's a pain full thought, but do it! Be kind R  
and R  
As the last light trickled through the trees,  
Like the fingers a of Gods sent Angle,  
They came.  
They rode on skeletal horses,  
all covered with mincing steel  
And they brandished their Sword aloft,  
Blood was in their eyes,  
A look that chilled the bone down to the marao!  
All they left behind them was a Gisele sight,  
And the smell of death  
(Oh what a smell it was, one to torment the dead!).  
All they had in front of them,  
Were cruel victims of a twisted and bloody fait!  
And all they had brought with them,  
was the lust to kill.  
We knew then our fate was fixed,  
That all fight we made would be in Vain,  
And even though this we knew,  
We fought like crazed men!  
We stood up tall and straight,  
Meeting death with crossed blades!  
We were few and they were many,  
And it didn't end like the stories tell,  
No one came to our salvation,  
No one heard our last cries.  
But we stood tall,  
No matter how much of our blood would fall  
We meet them with an equal lust,  
And equal hate,  
When we could have hated more.  
Our deaths were quick yet bloody,  
And all I remember is want,  
To see your face upon the crest of yonder mountain,  
But you were long gone,  
So far away words can not tell,  
And now I go to join you,  
Under the cold, hard ground. 


	2. From Neal to Kel

Repmet- WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
Fluff- ITS SO SAD!!!!!!!  
Repmet- Ah angst is okay.  
Fluff- * wipes tears form her eyes* You were crying a minute ago.  
Repmet- *pulls stick out of eye * Umm hello?  
Fluff- *glares * I hate you.  
Repmet- Pray tell why?  
Fluff- Because I want to.  
Repmet- Fair enough.  
Fluff- How is that fair?  
Repmet- Because I hate you more then you hate me.  
Fluff- *grumbles * Yeah right.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
__________  
  
All our hope was lost,  
All Fight we had was gone,  
We bowed are heads in weak defeat,  
Ashamed to see the sun.  
____  
They raised their swords, axes and staves,  
Ready to strike us down,  
Ready to end the fight,  
With our head rolling on the ground,  
____  
Then she came,  
Our last hope,  
Ten thousand at her back,  
She led then on to save OUR skins,  
Even though she knew she might not come back.  
____  
Fire gleamed in her eyes,  
Fire flared in her heart,  
She brandished a glinting sword aloft,  
Screaming a feared war cry.  
____  
They charged the field,  
Her in the lead,  
Sending fear into their hearts.  
____  
Courage blossomed into our fearful hearts,  
Faith showed us the way,  
We took up our sword and stood by her side,  
Bring down the lot.  
____  
We fought,  
We beat the odds,  
We won,  
But she well never come back.  
____  
I know that many loved her,  
That she was not for me,  
And I was not for her,  
But I can not help but wish she was here,  
As close to my heart as before.  
____  
We fought many battles together,  
And it was a shame the best was her last,  
We stood together till then end,  
Tell the last one fell,  
And through it all I thought that I would be the one to fall.  
____  
But ever suppressing us,  
Ever keeping us at bay,  
She fell before me,  
And there was nothing I could do.  
She well never return form her last defeat,  
As she had done many time before  
Never answer her call.  
____  
But there well always be a place in my heart,  
Where she well be alive,  
I know she was not mine to cry for,  
Yet tears glisten in my eyes. 


	3. VERY IMPORTANT READ THIS!

Fluff-This is really important you need to read this if you want to get these poems.  
  
Repmet- First of all you should all know something about these poems. We write them we it's really late and we're really really really really really really bored. I can never write a poem on demand it has to be well, when I'm really really.  
  
Fluff- Riiiiiiight, any way. These poems all take place when Kel is *whips tear from eye * dead.  
  
Repmet-Dom is mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fluff-Any way. The second poem (From Neal to Kel) really come first. It's about how she died saving Neal and his men in battle. The first Poem, Dom to Kel is after that when Dom is fighting a war and he's wishing Kel was there and all his men and him die. Every two poems that come to us on a total whim we'll summarize them again for you.  
  
Repmet- This is the first official start of my, 'Get Read of Fluff campaign' all those with me who think Fluff should go bye bye, say NO MORE FLUFF in their revue. No more Fluff! Fluff should burn! No more Fluff!  
  
Fluff- All those who think Repmet should stay off the sugar say SUGAR GIVES YOU CAVITES! 


	4. From Roual to Kel

Repmet-From Roual (sp?) To Kel

Fluff- We still plead tempoary insanity.

Repet- SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fluff- Oh dear lord, here we go again.

Repmet- SUGGGGGGGGGAR

Fluff- We don't own TP or kel, or sugar.

Repmet- All flames will be used to burn wax statues of Micheal More, for his Bush Bashing in Farenhight 9/11 and disgacing the bravery of American soildgers.

* * *

Dressed in black we mourn her death,  
Not she left but her sword,  
Steely blade glinting in the spring rain,  
All tears shed are fiery and torrid.  
  
She left her mark on all,  
Her ridged beliefs and morals,  
She brought us to our knees with shame,  
Her deeds well be sung by minstrels and chorales.  
  
Her life was precious, oh so dear!  
She fought when they said she could not,  
She was taught to have no remorse-yet still she weeped,  
She stood for the small and weak when they could not.  
  
Her eyes were alight with life so precious,  
Her determination so strong.  
She's gone from us now and we mourn her passing,  
She well not be forgotten for long.  
  
Let her name be call thought out the kingdom,  
The girl that dared defy,  
Those that told her she could not win,  
Those who told her said not but lies.  
  
She beat the odds,  
She won, She showed them all,  
She died a hero's death,  
Fighting to protect friends, family, kingdom and all.  
  
Mother bless her passing, let her watch over us all. Black God keep her  
safe, let he sprit never wither and fall. 


End file.
